High-electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) are used in a number of applications due at least in part to their simultaneous high-power, high-frequency, and low on-resistance operation. The wide-band gap characteristic of gallium nitride may provide particularly exceptional performance, with high-temperature operation capability.